Le temple de Zeus
by canarder
Summary: L'équipe SG-1 découvre un temple lors d'une paisible et tranquille expédition sur une planète. Cependant, rien n'est paisible chez SG-1! ils vont tomber sur un étrange personnage, et les re-voilà entrainés dans une course pour sauver la galaxie! LE CHAPITRE 2 EST EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour à tous! Je me lance avec une nouvelle fanfic! Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, donc la voilà! Soyez indulgents, ceci est ma première histoire. Alors lâchez vous sur les commentaires, ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, comment je pourrais m'améliorer... Merci à tous! **

chapitre 1.

Daniel repensait à son dernier voyage sur P3X-882, une planète peuplée de créatures intelligentes, qui ne veulent pas avoir affaire à des goaul'd et qui pensent qu'en ne faisant pas de commerce, ils ne seront pas attaqués. Il devint mélancolique à ce souvenir.

Il sortit de ses pensées, regarda rapidement sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il était en retard pour la mission. Encore. Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller sur P4X-978 et rejoignit le reste de son équipe le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, et Teal'c, pour traverser la porte des étoiles.

« Vous êtes encore en retard Daniel » dit le colonel.

« Je sais Jack, j'ai dû finir de traduire le texte retrouvé par SG-12 sur P2X-404. » Lui répondit Daniel.

« Oh. Je suppose que c'était très intéressant » répliqua d'un ton ironique O'Neill.

« Eh bien, justement, la tablette retrouvée retrace l'histoire d'une des familles qui vivaient sur cette planète il ya des siècles. Figurez vous que… »

Daniel fut interrompu par le général Hammond : « Vous êtes prêts à partir SG-1 ? »

La porte s'activa, et l'équipe traversa le vortex.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une grande salle faiblement éclairée par les projecteurs de la sonde.

Le major Carter commença à installer ses équipements, tandis que Teal'c et Jack faisaient le tour de salle et Daniel tachait de déchiffrer les inscriptions aux murs.

« on dirait l'intérieur d'un temple » commença ce dernier « et… oh ! Il y a des écritures lantiennes sur les murs ! Il est écrit 'ici vivait le grand Zeus, archontes de la table des huit' et les autres phrases décrivent son mode de vie . Il organisait notamment de grandes fêtes. »

Il continua à étudier les murs en silence, lorsque soudain

« Alors ça c'est bizarre ! » s'exclama-t-il « on dirait une sorte de code, ou de mot de passe… »

Il lut la phrase en question : «Deorum filii nostros filios sunt… »

La salle s'éclaira soudainement et une lumière verte l'enveloppa un court instant. Tout s'éteignit alors.

« Daniel ? » Appela O'Neill « Daniel, vous êtes encore là ? »

D'un geste, il envoya Teal'c là où était Daniel quelques secondes auparavant, se souvenant encore de la bibliothèque des anciens. Le jaffa s'approcha. Il ne restait de Daniel que ses vêtements.

Il avait disparu.

**voilà pour ce chapitre! certes, il est un peu court, mais ça me permettra d'en publier plus rapidement! **

**N'oubliez pas, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps de donner votre avis, mais ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La ligue des anciens.

Sam avait installé presque tous ses appareils et n'écoutait pas ce que disait Daniel. Mais ce qui attira son attention, ce fut une forte augmentation d'énergie venant du mur que lisait Daniel. Puis il y eut cette grande lumière et la disparition de ce dernier.

« Carter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le colonel.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai détecté une forte augmentation d'énergie venant du mur lorsqu'il finissait sa phrase… »

« Vous pensez que ça servirait à effectuer l'ascension ? » puis se tournant vers le plafond « Daniel vous êtes là ? Si vous êtes là, vous pourriez faire un signe, non. Allez arrêtez de jouer à cache-cache… » Il se tourna vers Carter.

Elle fit non de la tête : « je pense plutôt que c'est un moyen de transport, il y a eut une autre augmentation d'énergie à environ 200 mètres sous nos pieds, quelques secondes après sa disparition. »

Daniel avait en effet été transporté dans une autre salle et il eut très froid. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et sans équipement. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce.

Il avança à tâtons et toucha quelque chose de rond avec deux trous vers le haut et des parties amovibles. Cela lui rappela ses années d'études : il s'amusait à bouger les deux mâchoires du squelette de son collège pour… Il recula précipitamment et se cogna la tête contre une paroi métallique.

C'était en fait une porte dont Daniel trouva bien vite le mécanisme d'ouverture. La lumière s'alluma dans la salle de transport et dans la salle nouvellement découverte. Il se retourna et vit, dans une armoire de glace, une tenue ancienne parfaitement à sa taille, « chouette »pensa Daniel et il se dépêcha de l'enfiler.

Dans la nouvelle pièce, il y avait une table avec 8 chaises autour. Il y avait aussi des consoles et un fauteuil de contrôle ancien et sur l'écran principal, il y avait écrit : « Ligue des anciens ».

**Bon début de semaine, comme mes chapitres sont assez court, je pense que je vais en publier un tous les deux jours, donc aujourd'hui, Mercredi, Vendredi, etc...**

**Si vous avez des idées, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour à tous et à toutes. Nous revoilà avec Daniel qui est entré dans cette grande salle de contrôle.**

Chapitre 3 : Zeus.

Daniel alla à une console et parvint à activer la lumière et les haut-parleurs de la salle de la porte des étoiles.

« Jack ? » demanda le docteur Jackson.

« Daniel ? Vous avez fait l'ascension ? » Puis se tournant vers Carter « je vous l'avais bien dit. »

« Non, j'ai été transporté dans une autre salle » Carter regarda Jack, triomphante « essayez de me rejoindre, il faut dire : «Deorum filii nostros filios sunt » »

« Daniel Jackson, les écritures ont disparues » dit Teal'c

« Ah, ça c'est embêtant, essayer de le dire sans le lire. » répondit Daniel.

« Deorum filii nostros filios sunt » essaya Jack, « Daniel ? il ne se passe strictement rien. »

« Bon, je vais essayer de vous transporter. »

« Euh, vous avez de nouveaux habits ? » demanda le colonel.

« Oui, vous trouverez des vêtements anciens dans une armoire derrière vous. Ça doit etre un système de sécurité. »

5 minutes plus tard, Jack et Sam furent transportés sans encombres mais quand vint le tour de Teal'c, un message d'alerte apparut sur tous les écrans : « parasite détecté dans la salle de transport veuillez patienter durant l'élimination de ce parasite ». Ils entendirent alors un cri provenant de la salle de transport.

Jack se jeta dans le fauteuil de contrôle ancien et força l'ouverture de la porte. Teal'c la franchit, évanouit. Le fond de la salle s'était allumé lorsque Jack s'était assis dans le fauteuil. Il y avait deux caissons de stase l'un d'eux était occupé.

« Il est encore en vie » demanda le colonel à Sam.

« Je ne pense pas la stase permet de ralentir le vieillissement et le rythme cardiaque à quelque battements par jour mais au bout de plusieurs milliers d'années… » Répondit Sam.

« Euh désolé de vous interrompre mais Teal'c ne va pas super bien, son poult est très faible. »

« On pourrait le mettre dans le caisson vide ? » Suggéra le colonel.

« C'est une bonne idée mais il faut quelqu'un sur le fauteuil pour éviter tout rejet de la part du caisson. » Répondit Carter.

Quand Teal'c fut mis en stase, le colonel sortit l'ancien de son long sommeil.

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait mon colonel, maintenant, il va surement mourir »

« Ces caissons sont plus efficaces, il a encore de longues années à vivre » répliqua le colonel « alongez-le plutôt. »

Au bout de plusieurs heures l'ancien se reveilla.

« Bonsoir, je suis Zeus. »

**_N'oubliez pas, les commentaires ne vous prennent presque pas de temps..._**

**_Sinon, finalement je vais publier les mardis et Samedis pour mieux équilibrer sur toute la semaine._**

**_Bon week-rend à tout le monde et à Mardi._**


End file.
